


Undress to Impress

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets dressed for a formal event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress to Impress

"Patrick, c'mon, you've been in there forever!" Pete groans, scratching at his neck. He adjusts his tie and looks over to the bathroom door. He imagines his husband on the other side, struggling with self consciousness. Pete's heart sinks slightly, but then the door handle is turning and the door is opening. Patrick steps out, looking up at Pete shyly. 

Pete's heart nearly stops. Patrick's suit is black and the white shirt exposed, a black tie tied neatly. His strawberry blond hair is combed over and he peers at Pete from behind his glasses. "Hey," Patrick says, a smile on his face and a rosy blush on his cheeks. "What do you think?" Patrick asks, and turns. Pete's mouth is dry. The suit curves over his ass and fits like the suit was made for him. He turns again and the front near his groin is tight and perfect fitting.

"Fuck, 'Trick." Pete groans, and gesture for him to come closer. Patrick walks forward and stands between Pete's legs, putting a hand on his chest and leaning down to put his forehead on Pete's. Pete snakes arms out and curls them around Patrick's waist. "What if we just stay here, 'Trick?" Pete asks, nosing at Patrick's cheek. Patrick laughs and kisses Pete's forehead. "I'm serous Patrick, what if we just stay here and-"

"As much as I would love to rip that suit off of you, we promised that we would go to this dinner, Pete. It's just a few hours, okay?" Patrick tells him with an air of finality. Pete pouts for a moment before nodding. 

"Fine. But trust me, you're going to regret wearing that suit." Pete tells him, whispering against his cheek. Patrick giggles in that cute giggle of his. 

"You know, we still have a little bit before we go..." Patrick whispers. Pete groans again, moving his hands to his neck and bringing him in for a kiss. 

"Stop teasing, Lunchbox," Pete tells Patrick, and Patrick just laughs again.


End file.
